


it's going down

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 words, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave jump from best friend's to lovers in a single night.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 13





	it's going down

Johns panting, resting on his back on his bed as Daves going to town on his cock.

Dave's lips are sucking on John's tip and his hands are working all seven inches.

The two of them are drenched in sweat already despite not doing much more than just give each other hand jobs thus far.

Guess the two best friends are a bit nervous to jump from friends to lovers on a whim.

The two roommates keep working each other and teasing each other’s cocks until they finish, once they’re done, they wash up and snuggled up for the night.


End file.
